


the prodigies

by katsukaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Semi Smut, Skype, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze
Summary: [terushima added yahaba, shirabu, kenma, akaashi, ennoshita, and futakuchi to the chat]terushima has changed the chat name to the prodigiesterushima: okay bitchesshirabu: noakaashi: what the actual fuck
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the middle of the story is kinda messy but hope u enjoy the ride

_3:59 a.m_

_terushima added yahaba, shirabu, kenma, akaashi, ennoshita, and futakuchi to the chat_

_terushima has changed the chat name to the prodigies_

**terushima:** okay bitches

**shirabu:** no

**akaashi:** what the actual fuck

**ennoshita:** i already have a bad feeling about this

**kenma:** fuck this no

**yahaba:** who are these ppl

**futakuchi:** do i know you people lmfao

**shirabu:** ha. seijou is here

**yahaba:** oh look, it's the setter from shitatorizawa

**shirabu:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY HOE???

**terushima:** no fucking fighting

**terushima:** i made this damn chat so we can get along as future captains

**terushima:** okay lets to introductions. i'm terushima yuuji from johzenji. i'm already a captain

**ennoshita:** i guess there's no choice

**ennoshita:** i'm ennoshita from karasuno

**shirabu:** ew a crow

**ennoshita:** don't be petty because your team lost to us bitch

**shirabu:** yeah to a game that you didn't even STEP foot in

**ennoshita:** at least my senpai likes me

**yahaba:** KDKSNS O SHITTT

**kenma:** damn ennoshita. i didn't think you were like this

**futakuchi:** the crows be wildin

**akaashi:** i'm definitely not the one for drama but doesn't your setter senpai like hate you?

**terushima:** SKAKKSJA NO FIGHTING HOES

**futakuchi:** guess i'll do my part. i'm futakuchi from date tech

**yahaba:** iron wall bitchass

**futakuchi:** the fuck did you just say creampuff?

**yahaba:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME??

**futakuchi:** creampuff hoe. what you gonna do about it?

**kenma:** anyways. i'm kenma kozume. from nekoma

**akaashi:** i'm akaashi keiji and from fukurodani

**futakuchi:** oh? tokyo schools

**yahaba:** yahaba. seijou as you all know

**shirabu:** aboba johsai headass

**yahaba:** at least my bangs doesn't look like a kindergarten cut it

**shirabu:** fucking fight me bitchass. at least i don't look like a damn creampuff

**yahaba:** keep on talking hun. you're acting your hair is better

**shirabu:** whatever creampuff

**shirabu:** i'm shirabu and from the best school, shiratorizawa

**ennoshita:** if it's the best school the why did karasuno beat you guys?

**terushima:** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ENNO. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MATURE

**ennoshita:** i can be when i want to

**akaashi:** question. why the hell are you guys awake. it's like 4 a.m

**shirabu:** why are YOU awake, pretty boy?

**futakuchi:** did you just call akaashi 'pretty boy'? that pretty gay y'know

**kenma:** but akaashi is pretty. better looking out of the seven of us

**terushima:** i would like to think i'm pretty/good looking tho

**ennoshita:** imagine having terushima's confidence. can't relate

**yahaba:** have you've seen oikawa's? that shit is annoying asf

**shirabu:** i guess we can agree on one thing

**akaashi:** at least you guys don't have to deal with bokuto-san

**futakuchi:** isn't he one of the top aces in japan???

**kenma:** yes but he acts like a fucking toddler

**akaashi:** bokuto-san and pain in the ass kuroo-san are both bad

**terushima:** okay so i made this chat because we need to get along more with each other so be fucking nice

**yahaba:** why can't you just make one with our current captains

**terushima:** because one, i did and two, they actually get along with each other unlike you hoes

**shirabu:** you were actually able to get ushijima-san and oikawa in the same chat? tf

**terushima:** they surprisingly get along

**ennoshita:** futakuchi, are you in that chat? since you're already a captain

**futakuchi:** i REFUSE to be in that chat. it's too gay for me to handle

**terushima:** it is

**yahaba:** is oikawa just talking about iwaizumi-san the whole time?

**terushima:** yES LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

**akaashi:** we all have some gayness in us

**kenma:** some my ass. you and bokuto's arms

**akaashi:** you and kuroo-san's thighs

**yahaba:** tokyo schools are wild

**futakuchi:** why are you guys so gAY I SOB


	2. Chapter 2

_12:54 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**yahaba:** i can't sleep

 **yahaba:** i also can't believe that i texted in this group chat first

 **ennoshita:** why can't you sleep?

 **yahaba:** idk

 **yahaba:** i'm pretty sure it's because we have a practice match tmr for the first time without the third years and i'm not ready to be the captain

 **yahaba:** since oikawa was one of the best captains we had, it's just so weird without him, iwaizumi-san, hanamaki, and matsukawa there on the court

 **shirabu:** it is weird to not have the third years on the court when playing now

 **shirabu:** i still accidentally shout ushijima-san's name while setting, even though he's not there

 **akaashi:** it's really weird for me because most of the regulars and members of the team are third years

 **kenma:** i didn't even want to be captain

 **ennoshita:** why though?

 **kenma:** because it's hard to surpass what kuroo did for the team. he was the best captain nekoma had in a while and i don't think i can surpass what he did

 **ennoshita:** sawamura was definitely a great captain. him and noya are the pillars of the team. if liberos could be captain, it would be nishinoya, not me

 **terushima:** WHOA WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS BECOME SAD HOUR?

 **futakuchi:** NOT ON MY WATCH

 **shirabu:** OHOHO A GROUP CHAT????

 **ennoshita:** uh shirabu?

 **shirabu:** ITS NOT SHIRABU HA

 **shirabu:** ITS TENDOUUU

 **shirabu:** DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT SHIRABU HAS A CRUSH ONFNSSKKSKSKW

 **kenma:** what is going on over there

 **shirabu:** i got my phone back

 **shirabu:** don't listen to him

 **yahaba:** so shirabooboo likes someone?

 **shirabu:** bITCH WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME

_yahaba has changed shirabu's name to shirabooboo_

**shirabooboo:**...fuck you

 **yahaba:** okay one, you didn't change it back so you probably don't mind it

 **yahaba:** and two, you also didn't deny you had a crush

 **terushima:** i'm also interested

 **kenma:** same

 **ennoshita:** i'm always down for some gossip

 **futakuchi:** bet it's a third year

 **akaashi:** the senpai that doesn't like you?

 **shirabooboo:** i never said that i liked someone what the fuck

 **shirabooboo:** do you guys really believe tendou? wow

 **akaashi:** but you never denied that you like your senpai?

 **shirabooboo:** I DONT LIKE SEMI-SAN

 **terushima:** THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY YOU HOE

 **shirabooboo:** you know what?

_shirabooboo has changed terushima's name to fuccboi_

_shirabooboo has changed yahaba's name to creampuff_

_shirabooboo has changed akaashi's name to pretty boy_

_shirabooboo has changed kenma's name to krispy kreme_

_shirabooboo has changed ennoshita's name to ennoSHITa_

_shirabooboo has changed futakuchi's name to salt shaker_

**fuccboi:** okay fuck you

 **salt shaker:** i literally didn't say shit what the fuck

 **ennoSHITa:** but like, do you like semi or not?

 **krispy kreme:** ennoshita, i swear to god—

 **shirabooboo:** i don't fucking like him oh my fucking god

 **creampuff:** mhmmmm

—

_creampuff added fuccboi, salt shaker, krispy kreme, pretty boi, and ennoSHITa to the chat_

_creampuff names this chat mission: get shirabooboo a boyfriend_

**creampuff:** he totally likes him

 **salt shaker:** yA DONT SAY

 **fuccboi:** bet he was blushing behind his screen when we were teasing him

 **pretty boy:** i cant believe you guys are doing this...

 **krispy kreme:** how tf would be even hook them up?

 **ennoSHITa:** a lot of ways, my dear cat friend

 **pretty boy:** why am i scared?

 **fuccboi:** so operation to get shirabooboo a boyfriend starts...

 **salt shaker:** nOW!!!

 **pretty boy:** dear god help me


	3. Chapter 3

_11:45 p.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**fuccboi:** so uh

**fuccboi:** i kinda need your guys help

**ennoSHITa:** what did you do this time?

**shirabooboo:** should we care?

**fuccboi:** yES

**fuccboi:** tHIS IS SERIOUS

**pretty boy:** what is it?

**fuccboi:** how do you come out as bi?

**shirabooboo:** you're bi?

**ennoSHITa:** okay i hate this

_ennoSHITa reset all the names_

**ennoshita:** now talk

**kenma:** continue

**terushima:** okay so like, i'm bi but i don't know how to tell my teammates and i'm scared they're not going to accept me

**ennoshita:** terushima, i'm going to be honest with you

**ennoshita:** i don't think they would care

**akaashi:** they probably already knew

**terushima:** oKAY THANKS. I NEEDED THAT

**yahaba:** is that all or is there more?

**terushima:** nOpe. that's all lol

**futakuchi:** mHm

**yahaba:** SUS

**shirabu:** do you guys ever fucking sleep?

**kenma:** it's barely midnight. that's early the fuck

**akaashi:** kenma's isn't wrong

**futakuchi:** let's spill some fucking tea about our teams

**ennoshita:** kageyama and hinata like each other

**terushima:** CHIBI CHAN AND THE TALL SCARY SETTER??

**akaashi:** called it

**kenma:** kuroo owes me 20 dollars

**yahaba:** yeah, kind suspected it

**ennoshita:** the whole fucking team did

**yahaba:** oikawa and iwaizumi-san are going out but they haven't announced it yet

**shirabu:** and how the fuck do you know?

**yahaba:** i caught them making out after the practice once bitch

**yahaba:** what about you shirabooboo?

**yahaba:** you never answered our question. do you like semi??

**shirabu:** that's none of your fucking business creampuff

**kenma:** sO

**kenma:** akaashi is gay

**akaashi:** rude

**terushima:** PRETTY BOY IS GAY???

**terushima:** hold up lemme slide into your dms

**akaashi:** okay

**futakuchi:** WAIT—

**futakuchi:** lets call

**ennoshita:** uh okay

**_incoming call from the chat 'the prodigies'_ **

little by little, all of their faces popped up on the screen. first futakuchi, then terushima, and so on.

"damn, you're actually really pretty," terushima says when he saw akaashi's face.

akaashi gave the blonde a smirk. "thanks, you're not that bad either."

"you guys are all good looking, _holy shit,"_ futakuchi says.

"not me," kenma scoffs.

"aww, but you're cute," terushima says.

"i _did not_ agree to call just the hear you guys call each other cute and hot," shirabu comments.

"why so salty?" yahaba says.

"shut the fuck up—"

"shirabu, are you calling someone?"

_"get the fuck out of my room,"_ shirabu hissed at the other person.

then a teenager appeared in front of the camera. he has ash blonde hair, with his tips brown. "hi,"

"semi-san, _please_ get out of my room and go bother tendou instead."

semi rolled his eyes but gave the younger setter a pat on the head, "fine, remember that we have morning practice tomorrow,"

shirabu gesture semi to get out of his room. you could hear semi laugh before leaving.

" _that_ was semi?" futakuchi says.

"he's hot," both terushima and akaashi said at the same time.

"aw, you got call cutesy when he was talking," yahaba teased.

and now shirabu was blushing and covering his face, "shut up,"

"i mean, if you like him, why don't you just confess?" kenma says.

"tch, who said i have a crush on him?" shirabu answers back, "and besides, even if i did, there would be no point."

"why? because you're a second year and he's a third year?" kenma says.

shirabu kept quiet until akaashi spoke up. "what about you kenma?"

"kenma also has a secret love interest?" ennoshita asks.

"you remember kuroo-san right?" akaashi says.

"is he the hot middle blocker and the captain of nekoma?" futakuchi asks.

"someone called me?"

"kuro, _get the fuck out,"_

then a man popped up from kenma's screen. he had wild hair and was just wearing sweatpants. "oh, hi kaashi, hi teru."

"hi," both said.

"ooo, is this the next gen captains group chat?" kuroo asks, "terushima, you _actually_ made one?"

"you thought i wouldn't? mean, kuroo-san, mean."

the third year let out a laugh, "take care of kitten for me,"

"will do," terushima replies back. kuroo gave him a smile before leaving kenma's room.

"okay _dude,_ wanna tell us why a hot third year middle blocker was in your house _shirtless?"_ futakuchi asked.

kenma shrugs in response, "he's always at my house. we live right next to each other."

"okay yeah, he _is_ pretty hot," yahaba admits.

"dude, the fact that we literally don't know any of each other in real life but y'all act like best friends say a lot," terushima points out.

shirabu smiles. "don't say that, blondie."

**_call duration: 3:45:09_ **


	4. Chapter 4

_2:37 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**ennoshita:** yALL

 **ennoshita:** KDKSNSN YALL WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED SJSJSKKSMS

 **ennoshita:** liKE HOLY FUDKSJS SHIT

 **shirabu:** iTS TWO FUCKING THIRTY A.M

 **shirabu:** wHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT???

 **kenma:** i'm surprised you texted in this chat first

 **yahaba:** did you get married?

 **terushima:** FUCKING SPILL ENNO

 **futakuchi:** YEAH KDKSN WHAT HAPPENED??

 **akaashi:** fuck you guys i was sleeping

 **terushima:** sHH ITS OKAY BABE

 **terushima:** ENNO FUCKING SPILL

 **ennoshita:** KDJSKSK OKAY SO LIKE

 **ennoshita:** GUESS WHICH BITCH CAUGHT THE FREAK DUO MAKING OUT IN THE CLUB ROOM??

 **ennoshita:** THIS BITCH DID

 **terushima:** yESSS THEY STARTED DATIDNF SJNS

 **kenma:** fucking finally

 **futakuchi:** JSJDNS Y E S

 **terushima:** WE BETTER BE INVITED TO THEIR WEDDING

 **yahaba:** y'all are too fucking chaotic

 **shirabu:** stfu creampuff

_shirabu changed yahaba's name to 'yahoeba'_

**yahoeba:** dick

 **terushima:** aNY WAYS

 **terushima:** SO LIKE ARE THEY FOR REAL DATING OR ARE THEY FUCK BUDDIES?

 **ennoshita:** BITCH IM TEXTING TANAKA RIFHT NOW TO FUCKING FIND OUT

 **futakuchi:** WE NEED TO KNOW SO TELL BALDY TO HURRY THE FUCK UP—

 **shirabu:** you guys are too invested on other people's love life

 **yahoeba:** stfu shirabu we know you also wanna if they're dating or not

 **futakuchi:** they'll be the most iconic couple ever

 **akaashi:** what about me and terushima?

 **ennoshita:** oh—

 **terushima:** thanks babe ily

 **kenma:** rIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

 **akaashi:** kenma, you don't even fucking eat salad

 **kenma:** eye—

 **kenma:** dick smh

 **akaashi:** tell me something i don't know

 **terushima:** that you're fucking hot?

 **akaashi:** knew that already but thanks babe😘


	5. Chapter 5

_6:30 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**terushima:** okay did you guys know blue whales have the biggest penis in the world but produce the smallest sperms?

 **yahaba:**....

 **shirabu:** and why the fuck do we need to know this?

 **ennoshita:** what goes on in that mind of yours eye—

 **futakuchi:** why are you guys up so early?

 **shirabu:** practice

 **yahaba:** practice

 **ennoshita:** morning practice

 **akaashi:** i didn't sleep

 **kenma:** kuroo

 **terushima:** i got hungry

 **akaashi:** i might regret saying this

 **akaashi:** but we should all meet up one day

 **ennoshita:**....

 **futakuchi:** that can either go very good or we'll get arrested

 **kenma:** i'm leaning towards arrested

 **yahaba:** especially because we have terushima

 **terushima:** I NEED TO KEEP MY RECORD CLEAN

 **akaashi:** the fact that teru acts like a dumbass but is in class 7 will always be bullshit

 **kenma:** reminds me of kuroo

 **yahaba:** reminds me of oikawa

 **shirabu:** i was gonna say semi-san but he's right next to me

 **futakuchi:**...is he in your dorm room?

 **shirabu:** yes?

—

_group chat: mission: get shirabooboo a boyfriend_

**futakuchi:** they were probably fucking

 **yahaba:** bEt

 **terushima:** don't wanna go broke today 


	6. Chapter 6

_6:39 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**terushima:** imagine having a boyfriend lol

**terushima:** shirabooboo can relate

**shirabu:** the fuck-

**akaashi:** oh?

**akaashi:** when did we break up?

**terushima:** wait babe i was just joking—

**ennoshita:** are you guys actually serious or is this a joke

**terushima:** i mean👀👀

**kenma:** we all know who akaashi fucking likes

**yahaba:** bokuto?

**futakuchi:** hold up—

**_incoming call from the chat 'the prodigies'_ **

little by little, all of their faces popped up. ennoshita decided to speak first.

"why'd you call?" he asked futakuchi.

futakuchi shrugged, "i honestly don't know but i'm curious about something," he said. "akaashi, you're single right?"

akaashi looked at the screen that futakuchi was in."in all seriousness, yeah i am. why?"

"so? when are you going to tell bokuto?" kenma asked.

akaashi gave a shrug and looked at the screen. "when the time feels right,"

—

_7:45 a.m_

_private chat: ennoshita and terushima_

**ennoshita:** yo

**ennoshita:** terushima, i need to ask you something

**terushima:** yeah?

**ennoshita:** you like akaashi, don't you?

**terushima:**...

_incoming call from terushima_

ennoshita was wondering why terushima was calling him but he picked up anyways. "what's up, you seem sad," ennoshita could tell terushima hasn't been sleeping well.

terushima hugged his pillow as he let out a sigh, "i fucking hate mixed feelings,"

ennoshita wanted to smirk but he knew this wasn't the right time. "so, my theory was correct."

"how did you notice?"

"when we were calling the other day," ennoshita said, "i saw your face when akaashi said he might confess the bokuto and i'm pretty sure shirabu notice too,"

terushima let out a groan, "oh great, shirabu of all people had to notice." the blonde let out a breath, "well, it doesn't matter. akaashi likes bokuto and i don't blame him, he's one of the top aces in the country, he's good looking and built, and i heard he's got a great personality."

the other captain frowned at these words. ennoshita always had a feeling terushima was really insecure and this shows that side.

"maybe if you tell akaashi, you guys can—"

"nah," terushima interrupts. "it doesn't matter and besides, we live pretty far from each other."

ennoshita watched as terushima hugged his pillow tighter and see how the blonde is trying to hold back his tears.

_fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter lol


	7. Chapter 7

_4:39 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**ennoshita:** yALLLLLLL

**ennoshita:** OMFG WAKE THE FUCK UP

**shirabu:** holy shit what do you want now

**akaashi:** its 4:30 can you let a bitch sleep goddamn

**terushima:** akaashi we all know damn well you weren't asleep

**kenma:** what is it this time

**futakuchi:** istg enno if it's something stupid, i'm going to karasuno and slapping you

**yahaba:** what futakuchi said

**ennoshita:** okay now that y'all are awake

**ennoshita:** who wants the video of kageyama and hinata making out

**terushima:** send

**futakuchi:** also send

**shirabu:** for the love of god please send it to them privately

**kenma:** my question is how tf do you have a video of them making out

**ennoshita:** i dunno

**ennoshita:** tanaka sent it to me

**akaashi:** ok fuck this i'm going back to sleep

**akaashi:** since you fuckers never text when it's the morning

**yahaba:** akaashi, you love us

**terushima:** i just noticed that this groupchat is made up of mostly setters

**futakuchi:** kenma, akaashi, yahaba, and shirabu lol

**shirabu:** yeah because setters are the best

**akaashi:** is that why you have a crush on semi

**shirabu:** for the love of fucking god

**shirabu:** i dont fucking like semi

**terushima:** that's like saying akaashi doesn't like bokuto💀

**akaashi:** fuck you

**terushima:** maybe later😉

**ennoshita:** y'all got crushes? couldn't be me

**kenma:** bitch futakuchi is probably the only one here without a crush

**yahaba:** you have baldy

**shirabu:** who does kenma have? that hot middle blocker?

**terushima:** i would tap that lowkey

**akaashi:** anyone would

**kenma:** he's mine, back off

**futakuchi:** OOO SHITT KENMA OKOK I SEE YOU

**ennoshita:** GET UR MAN KENMA

**yahaba:** whoaaa there kenma

**shirabu:** if you don't ask him out before he graduates—

**kenma:** ok i'm going to sleep

**akaashi:** nO YOU ARE NOT—

**futakuchi:** r/whoosh


	8. Chapter 8

_12:30 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**kenma:** okay hear me out

**ennoshita:** omfg what happened

**futakuchi:** yk SHIT happened when kenma texts first in this groupchat

**terushima:** ok i'm scared

**akaashi:**...i think ik what happened

**yahaba:** y'all never text at a reasonable time

**shirabu:** deadass it's always after midnight

**ennoshita:** so kenma what happened?

**kenma:** ok so like me and kuroo just had sex and like uh

**terushima:** IDMSKSMS HOLD THE FUCK UP

**futakuchi:** WAIT WAIT BACK THE FUCK UP

**shirabu:** I— EXCUSE ME?

**yahaba:** BRO WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN YOU AND KUROO JUST HAD SEX

**ennoshita:** DKSKSKKSSM WAIT WHA—

**akaashi:** so i was right

**kenma:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

**terushima:** HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY FUCK SOMEONE

**kenma:** WE WERE BOTH DRUNK

**futakuchi:** BRUH CUT THE FUCKING CAMERAS. DEADASS

**yahaba:** the real question is

**shirabu:** was it a good fuck?

**kenma:** yes now shut up

**ennoshita:** ok lemme get this straight

**ennoshita:** you and kuroo somehow got drunk and ended up having sex?

**kenma:** uhh basically

**akaashi:** where's kuroo right now?

**kenma:** he's sleeping next to me right now

**terushima:** idk why ur freaking out, you and kuroo are literally dating

**kenma:** TERUSHIMA FUCKING YUUJI

**futakuchi:** WAIT BACK THE MOTHER FUCKING UP

**yahaba:** SINXE WHEN DID THEY START DATING

**shirabu:** WAIT I THIUGJT THEY JUST LIKED EACH OTHET

**ennoshita:** HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM US??

**akaashi:** y'all are dumb if you didn't know

**terushima:** OHMDOWSN SHIT I FORGOT YOU DIDNT TELL THEM YET

**terushima:** KENMA IM SO SORRY OMFG PLEASE DONT HATE ME ILL BUY YOU THE NEW GAME AND SHIP IT TO TOKYO

**ennoshita:** ok but like real question,,, why were y'all drinking?

**kenma:** it was the third year's going away party and yamamoto brought alcohol

**yahaba:** bruh i—

**akaashi:** so in conclusion, you guys are all oblivious and dumb except for me and terushima

**futakuchi:** tHATS NOT FAIR SINCE HE FUCKING TOLD YOU TWO

**terushima:** THATS BECAUSE WE ASKED 💀

**shirabu:** my head can't take all of this, i'm going to sleep omfg


	9. Chapter 9

_1:34 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**yahaba:** y'all, i have an announcement

 **yahaba:** shirabu is a bITCH

 **ennoshita:** lmfao what did he do this time?

 **terushima:** did he break ur heart or sum

 **shirabu:** yOU JUST MAD BECAUSE I FUCKING DESTROYED YOU IN CUP PONG

 **futakuchi:** bruh yahaba how bad are you

 **kenma:** deadass shirabu sucks ass at cup pong

 **shirabu:** i dONT NEED UR GUYS NEGATIVITY IN MY LIFE

 **akaashi:** it's fucking 1:30 a.m and y'all talking about game pigeon? bruh let me sleep

 **ennoshita:** i just find it hilarious that you guys out of all people are texting and play game pigeon against each other

 **kenma:** fr

 **futakuchi:** i thought you guys didn't like each other wtf

 **yahaba:** i was desperate to text someone

 **terushima:** while y'all are playing game pigeon, i'm over here doing calculus homework😭

 **akaashi:** smh ofc terushima is doing homework

 **akaashi:** class 7 headass

 **terushima:** we're literally all in college prep classic, just so you know sweetheart

 **kenma:** lol nerds

 **akaashi:** bruh stfu kenma ur boyfriend is literally in class five

 **futakuchi:** y'all in college prep classes? my dumb fucking ass cant relate

 **shirabu:** y'all-

 **shirabu:** sEMI FUCKING BLOCKED ME I—

 **yahaba:** lol what did you do this time that ur boyfriend even blocked you

 **shirabu:** i beat him in 8ball and now he's hella pressed

 **ennoshita:** can't you literally just walk over to his dorm?

 **terushima:** sooooooo

 **terushima:** winter break is coming up

 **terushima:** y'all wanna hangout or sum? like akaashi and kenma can take a bullet train here

 **terushima:** or the rest of us can go to tokyo

 **futakuchi:** fucking bet lemme pack my bags

 **yahaba:** it'll make more sense if akaashi and kenma came here

 **akaashi:** i'm down to hangout

 **kenma:** same

 **ennoshita:** so y'all really wanna burn down the town? bettt

 **kenma:** i'm trying so hard not to laugh at y'all holy shit i don't wanna wake up kuroo

 **akaashi:** fuck him

 **terushima:** gIVE HIM A BLOWJOB XKAMXKS

 **kenma:** YALL NASTY CXKAMSKS

 **shirabu:** nah i agree w them

 **ennoshita:** f u c k h i m

 **yahaba:** tease him so he wakes up hard

 **futakuchi:** no just suck his dick

 **kenma:** yALL AEE NASTY AND YOU GUYS NEED HOLY WATER

 **terushima:** SAYS THE BITCH WHO LOST HIS VIRGINITY TO A HOT ASS MIDDLE BLOCKER AT THE AGE OF 16

 **kenma:** WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD

 **akaashi:** lowkey been wondering this ever since i've met kuroo but like

 **akaashi:** what's he like in bed

 **futakuchi:** akaashi asking the real question here

 **terushima:** tbh i think we're all wondering that

 **shirabu:** no y'all just horny

 **yahaba:** *cough* SEMI-SAN *cough*

 **kenma:** he's a sweet talker

 **ennoshita:** do you mean like he whispers shit to you when y'all fuck?

 **kenma:** basically

 **terushima:** he looks like someone that makes you beg or some shit

 **akaashi:** or like,,, teasing

 **shirabu:** definitely teasing

 **yahaba:** random question but how here has lost their virginity

 **kenma:** well i mean-

 **akaashi:** me lol

 **futakuchi:** me

 **terushima:** me

 **ennoshita:** ok now i'm a little curious

 **shirabu:** terushima, who did you fuck lol

 **terushima:** smh more like i got fucked

 **yahaba:** OOO WHO DUDE

 **akaashi:** DEADASS WHO?

 **terushima:** uMMXISMDK

 **futakuchi:** just say it dude, it's not like we're gonna tell anyone and we probably don't even know them lmfao

 **terushima:** okok ennoshita pls don't get mad

 **ennoshita:** hm?

 **terushima:** so like ummmmmm

 **terushima:** me and daichi hooked up once...

 **kenma:** KDMSKS HOLY SHIT NO WAY???

 **shirabu:** KARASUNO'S CAPTAIN FUCKED YOU???

 **akaashi:**....ok that's lowkey hot

 **yahaba:** KXMSKS WAIT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN-

 **futakuchi:** I- EXCUSE ME COSMDMSMS WHAT

 **ennoshita:** ODMSKSKS OK IDC IF YALL FUCKED BUT PLS TELL ME IT WAS BEFORE HIM AND SUGA WERE TOGETHER

 **terushima:** tHEY WERENT TOGETHER YET DW I WOULDNT LET THAT HAPPEN IF I KNEW HE WAS DATING SOMEONE

 **yahaba:** ok yk what, that's enough of this chat for tonight

 **akaashi:** sleep well yahaba🥰

 **yahaba:** fuck off akaashi

 **akaashi:** smh you love me😤

 **kenma:** no that's terushima

 **terushima:** rude kenma smhh


	10. Chapter 10

_2:25 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**akaashi:** someone fucking kick terushima out of this chat

 **ennoshita:** lmao what did he do

 **terushima:** STOP BEING SO PETTY AND DRAMATIC XISMXJMMS

 **akaashi:** IM NOT BEING DRAMATIC XIKZKS FUCK YOU

 **shirabu:** shit are we witnessing a break up?

 **futakuchi:** lmfao what happened💀

 **yahaba:** shitt lemme go get my popcorn

 **akaashi:** terushima fucking yuuji is a traitor

 **terushima:** BRUH NO IM NOT ZKAMXKSNS

 **akaashi:** yES YOU ARE

 **kenma:** yooo so this is the next gen captains group chat lol

 **terushima:** kuroo?

 **kenma:** yessir lol kenma is asleep and his phone kept going off

 **kenma:** damn kaashi why you so piss

 **akaashi:** BECAUSE TERUSHIMA FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT I LIKE BOKUTO DKKZWKKS

 **futakuchi:** THATS WHY UR FREAKING OUT?? BRUH XKSMXKSMS I THOUGHT HE KNEW

 **kenma:** bruh kaashi i knew you liked bokuto before ur ass even fucking knew

 **yahaba:** AKAASHI I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE THIS FUCKING DRAMATIC

 **shirabu:** a lil off topic but kuroo

 **kenma:** y e s ?

 **shirabu:** are you and kenma sleeping together rn or sum

 **kenma:** yeah

 **akaashi:** did y'all fuck

 **kenma:** ;)

 **futakuchi:** ooooo get some

 **yahaba:** smh y'all are too much imma sleep

 **shirabu:** I SAW YOU POST A CUTESY PICTURE WITH A GUY ON UR INSTAGRAM

 **shirabu:** UR NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN IT

 **ennoshita:** I SAW IT TOO CKSMXK

 **futakuchi:** KXMSKXMS SHIT HE KUNDA CUTE, WHO IS HE??

 **akaashi:** GET SOME YAHABA

 **terushima:** MY BBY IS ALL GROWN UP SKDKSKS

 **kenma:** WAIT SHIT I WANT IN IN THIS CONVERSATION

 **yahaba:** HES JUST A TEAMMATE DMSKDMSM

 **shirabu:** LIARRR

 **futakuchi:** WHY ARW YOU SQUEEZING HIS CHEEKS LIKE A HES A LITTLE KID

 **terushima:** WHATS HIS NAME??

 **akaashi:** he looks like tanaka with hair and eyeliner lol

 **yahaba:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS STALKNING MY INSTAGRAM DKSKXMSM

 **ennoshita:** OMG IS THAT KYOUTANI SJANKSMS

 **ennoshita:** HES LIKE A BALL OF ANGER

 **terushima:** TO THINK OUR BBY YAHABA HAS A BOYFRIEND

 **futakuchi:** IM GONNA CRY HOLY SHIT

 **yahaba:** you guys are so dramatic omfg and he's not my boyfriend

 **shirabu:** who is he then ? huh

 **yahaba:** my partner

 **yahaba:** we're a spiker/setter duo

 **kenma:** btw i heard one of you guys have a crush on a third year?

 **kenma:** idk who it is but you should tell him before it's too late yk

 **akaashi:** kuroo, shut up, you're too old to be talking

 **kenma:** KAASHI UR SUPPOSE TO BE NICE WTF DKSMXKSMSM

 **terushima:** rip kuroo tetsurou

 **futakuchi:** may he rest in peace


	11. Chapter 11

_6:30 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**terushima:** i had a wet dream and now idk what to do

 **shirabu:** BITCHNSKSMS EXCUSE ME?!

 **futakuchi:** lol what was it about

 **akaashi:** sIR—

 **ennoshita:**...i'm not gonna ask anything—

 **yahaba:** wHAT WAS IT ABOUT LMFAO DOSMDMS

 **kenma:** terushima u horny lil fuck

 **terushima:** anyways

 **terushima:** how have y'all been doing

 **terushima:** since we haven't texted here in a while

 **akaashi:** cause final exams are coming up

 **yahaba:** dont fucking remind me cksmdksks

 **kenma:** smh kuroo has been making me do nothing but study💀

 **futakuchi:** study in what? anatomy lmfao

 **shirabu:** and you did this for what huh—

 **yahaba:** finals pLUS OIKAWA BOTHERING ME MAKES ME WANNA FUCKIJG DIE

 **ennoshita:** whats he bothering you about lmfao

 **yahaba:** if i'm dating kyoutani wHICH I AM NOT

 **shirabu:** that's what they all say

 **terushima:** ig the seijou setters got something for their aces don't they lmfao

 **futakuchi:** FRRRR😳🤚

 **kenma:** bruh it's so hot

 **akaashi:** deadass i have like five fans blowing on me right now dksmdks

 **shirabu:** semi won't stop bothering me

 **yahaba:** don't be mean to ur boyfriend smh

 **ennoshita:** give him a kiss or sum

 **futakuchi:** y'all in the room alone or what👀

 **terushima:** USE PROTECTION CKSMSM

 **akaashi:** AND CONSENT

 **kenma:** AND LUBE FKSKSK TRUST ME

 **terushima:** yes trust kenma✊

 **kenma:** you've been fucked too smh don't @ me hoe🤚

 **terushima:** yeah but that was a one time thing hun

 **terushima:** daichi got a whole ass manz now😗

 **akaashi:** can't tell if ur a top or a bottom

 **terushima:** wanna see ;)

 **akaashi:** bet ;)

 **shirabu:** aNYWAYS—

 **futakuchi:** wair wait wait wAIT WAIT W A I T

 **futakuchi:** SHIRABU DKSKSKSKS

 **shirabu:** yes....?

 **futakuchi:** wHY THE FUCK IS SEMI IN YOUR ROOM WHEN ITS 6:30 JN THE FUCKING MORNING??

 **futakuchi:** I THOUGHT YKU GUYS DDINT HAVE MORNING PRACTICE

 **shirabu:**.....

_shirabu has left the chat named the prodigies_

**kenma:** YOU FUCKING PUSSY I—

 **ennoshita:** TERUSHIMA ADD HIM BACK UR THE ADMIN

_terushima added shirabu to the chat_

**shirabu:** THIS IS FUCKING HARASSMENT IM—

 **akaashi:** UR NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF—

 **yahaba:** IXMSKS SO WERE YOU AND SEMI FUCKING??

 **terushima:** ITS FINE

 **terushima:** WHATEVER WE SAY JN THIS CHAT STAYS IN THIS CHAT

 **shirabu:** guys—

 **shirabu:** i swear it's really not like that—

 **futakuchi:** then what is it?

 **shirabu:** semi just had a nightmare and since our rooms are right in front of each other's, he came to mine

 **shirabu:** i swear i'm not lying—

 **terushima:** hm....

 **terushima:** well boys, what do you guys think?

 **ennoshita:** we'll believe it for now

 **kenma:** still sus

 **akaashi:** hmmm, ig we'll let this one slide

 **futakuchi:** just this once

 **yahaba:** lol okkkkkkkkkk buddy

 **shirabu:**.....

 **shirabu:** did i ever fucking tell you how much i hate you guys?

 **terushima:** no

 **ennoshita:** nah not really

 **kenma:** ur lying to urself

 **akaashi:** it's fine if you don't wanna admit it

 **futakuchi:** stop lyinnnn

 **yahaba:** you love us🥰

 **shirabu:** fuck all of you guys smh

 **terushima:** love you too shirabu😳😌


	12. Chapter 12

_5:38 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**akaashi:** can someone shut terushima up

 **akaashi:** this man is more obsessed with chemistry than kuroo

 **kenma:** that is not fucking possible

 **shirabu:** lowkey didn't think terushima was a chemistry nerd

 **yahaba:** i always thought he was into biology or sum

 **ennoshita:** do y'all just never sleep or—

 **terushima:** i'm into all types of science

 **terushima:** it's hella fucking interesting

 **kenma:** do you guys have practice today?

 **yahaba:** ugh yeah, i'm walking to school right now dksndksms

 **shirabu:** lmfao i'm still in bed fuck practice DKSMSKSKAMWMWK

 **akaashi:**....eye—

 **akaashi:** aNyways

 **shirabu:** FUCKING SEMI TOOK MY PHONE XKSMSKSMS IMMA BEAT HIM UP

 **kenma:** LMFAO WHY DID HE TAKE UR PHONE KSKSKS

 **shirabu:** cause i need to get ready for practice smh

 **ennoshita:** why do all the third years take your phone wtf

 **terushima:** bruh where's futakuchi

 **yahaba:** no wonder the chat has been quiet

 **futakuchi:** THE FUCK YOU SAY YOU LITTLE CREAMPUFF HEADASS??

 **futakuchi:** BITCH IM RIGHT HERE

 **terushima:** ooo the whole squad is here

 **akaashi:** ITS SO FUCKING HOT I HATE IT HERE

 **yahaba:** by the way, akaashiii

 **yahaba:** i have a question

 **akaashi:** w h a t

 **yahaba:** who did you lose ur virginity to

 **shirabu:** OMFG SKAMSKSMZMS

 **ennoshita:** yahaba, you can just ask someone who they lost their virginity to i'm—

 **kenma:** wait i don't even know this

 **futakuchi:** i have a few guesses

 **terushima:** yeah same

 **akaashi:** uMMMMMM

 **akaashi:** why does that matter rn😭

 **yahaba:** cause you said u lost ur virginity

 **akaashi:** ugh fine

 **akaashi:** it was um bokuto

 **futakuchi:** YOOOO WHAT SKMSSKSMSKWM

 **shirabu:** YOU LOST YOUR V CARD TO YOUR CRUSH??

 **kenma:** WAIT WHEN THE FUCK WAS THIS?? AND HOW COME I DONT KNOW—

 **yahaba:** HOLD THE PHONEEEE😭😭

 **ennoshita:** KDMSKSMSN WHT—

 **shirabu:** holy shit did not expect that at all

 **kenma:** for reall

 **akaashi:** it's not a big deal

 **yahaba:** NOT A BIG DEAL??? GIRL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUE MIND IM—

 **ennoshita:** KDMSKSMS DEADASS ONG

 **futakuchi:** did terushima die on us

 **kenma:** oh shit where is he

 **akaashi:** he might be at practice

 **shirabu:** he probably is

—

_12:34 a.m_

_private chat: futakuchi and terushima_

**futakuchi:** yooo terushima

 **terushima:** whats up?

 **futakuchi:** you good?

 **futakuchi:** idk but i feel like you've been quiet lately

 **terushima:** yeah i'm fine

_incoming call from futakuchi_

terushima let out a grunt. he didn't want to pick up but if he didn't, futakuchi would probably bother him even more. he answered the call and futakuchi'a face popped up on his computer screen. "do you need something?" the blonde asked.

futakuchi rolled his eyes. "don't give me attitude, terushima." he said. futakuchi was shirtless, just in gray sweatpants and you can see his dog on his bed behind him. "now, wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"there's nothing wrong," terushima mumbles, tucking his knees up to his chest.

but of course, futakuchi wasn't convinced. "i'm not dumb, terushima. i can tell when you're off."

"seriously, futakuchi, i'm fine."

"is it because akaashi lost his virginity to bokuto?"

this made terushima flinch and futakuchi caught on.

"terushima, i know you like akaashi."

" _please don't remind me,"_ he whispered.

ah, so this was the case. futakuchi always had a feeling that the jokes that terushima made about akaashi weren't always jokes. the two knew each other personally because they have played against each other before. "terushima, you should tell—"

"i can't," the blonde interrupts. "there's no point."

"but it's better than just keeping it in, right?"

terushima let out a grunt. futakuchi _did_ have a point but that doesn't matter. if terushima told akaashi that he has feelings for him, it can make the whole chat awkward.

and besides, what is the point? he knows that akaashi likes bokuto so there's no reason to tell akaashi that he likes him. "it doesn't matter," terushima says. "i can get over it."

futakuchi raises an eyebrow. "can you though?"

"futakuchi! you're not making this any better!" cried terushima, slightly smiling.

the brunette let out a laugh. "i'm just saying terushima, you're not dumb so don't go doing dumb things,"

"when have i _ever_ done something dumb?" the blonde huffed.

"there was that one time where you hit on karasuno's manager, when you miss the ball in the middle of a game, started eye fucking daichi two seconds when you saw him before even saying a single thing to him, and—"

terushima stopped futakuchi. "okay, okay, maybe i _have_ done some things in the past but so what?"

"you're not getting my point,"

"okay and?"

"i hate you,"

"no you don't, kenji, no you don't."


	13. Chapter 13

_4:23 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**ennoshita:** so

 **terushima:** omg let me guess

 **terushima:** you got dick

 **ennoshita:** no

 **shirabu:** then wtf is it?

 **yahaba:** did kageyama and hinata get together

 **akaashi:** yOU GOT MARRIED

 **kenma:** you and tanaka got together

 **futakuchi:** YOU AND TANAKA FUCKED

 **ennoshita:** IM—

 **ennoshita:** NO DKSMDKSMMS I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH

 **ennoshita:** I WAS GONNA TELL YOU GUYS THAT I FAILED MY CALCULUS TEST IM—

 **futakuchi:** IDKSKS WHY IS THAT A MOOD😭😭

 **yahaba:** HOW DID YOU FAIL

 **shirabu:** BITCH WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID HE FAIL

 **shirabu:** CALCULUS MAKES ME WANNA FUCKING KILL MYSELF

 **terushima:** BRUH FOR REAL

 **terushima:** CALCULUS MAKES ME WANNA JUMP IN A HOLE XKSNDKSMA

 **akaashi:** no you guys are just dumb

 **terushima:** akaashi bby

 **terushima:** i'm in class seven and youre in class six

 **terushima:** who's in the higher class? oh yeah me

 **terushima:** so

 **terushima:** NEXT CALLER NEXT CALLER

 **akaashi:** terushima yuuji

 **akaashi:** i know where you live

 **terushima:** and what u finna do? fuck me?

 **akaashi:** maybe

 **terushima:** you won't

 **kenma:** the rest of us watching terushima and akaashi flirt 24/7 in this chat: 👁👄👁

 **futakuchi:** LMFAO FOR REAL😭😭

 **shirabu:** would not be surprised if those two be doing some sexting😳

 **akaashi:** NO IM A HOLY CHILD

 **terushima:** akaashi babe

 **terushima:** you fucking lost ur virginity to bokuto😭😭

 **yahaba:** holy my a s s

 **ennoshita:** terushima looking at his phone after sending that text be like: 👁👄👁 what the hell we gonna do now

 **terushima:** i-

 **akaashi:** wait what i don't get it-

—

_terushima added futakuchi and ennoshita to the chat_

_terushima names this chat terushima's secret diary_

**terushima:** ENNOSHITA CHIKARA

 **terushima:** I FUCKING HATE YOU

 **futakuchi:** wait enno you know too?

 **ennoshita:** yeah i've known for a while now

 **terushima:** WHO ELSE

 **terushima:** WHO ELSE FUCKING KNOWS DJSNSJSM

 **ennoshita:** uh shirabu

 **futakuchi:** shirabu probably

 **terushima:** oh my fucking god

_terushima added shirabu to the chat_

**terushima:** BOOBOO

 **shirabu:** what the fuck is this

 **terushima:** DO YOU KNOW MY SECRET?

 **shirabu:** that you like akaashi? yeah

 **ennoshita:** called it

 **futakuchi:** lmfao knew ittt

 **shirabu:** terushima, i've seen ur dick before, i can read you like an open book

 **shirabu:** wait—

 **futakuchi:** KMDKSNS WAIT HOLD UP—

 **ennoshita:** IM SORRY BUT YOU SAW TERUSHIMA'S WHAT—

 **terushima:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAYD KSMDKSMSSN

 **futakuchi:** HOW YOU GON ACCIDENTALLY SEND SOMEONE UR DICK PIC

 **ennoshita:** KDMSKSMSSN IM—

 **futakuchi:** is he packing tho

 **terushima:** SHIRABOOBOO

 **terushima:** DO NOT FUCKING ANSWER THAT QUESTION

 **shirabu:** i mean yeah

 **terushima:** I FUCKING HATE IT HERE

—

_group chat: the prodigies_

**futakuchi:** wait so shirabu you've seen terushima's dick?

 **terushima:** DKSMSMND FUTAKUCHI KENJI I WILL FUCKING MUDER YOUR SKINNY ASS UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT BONES

 **ennoshita:** WRONG CHAT FUTAKUCHI

 **futakuchi:** what

 **futakuchi:** oH SHIT DISMDMSM I—

 **shirabu:** FUTAKUCHI

 **yahaba:** SHIRABU HAS SEEN TERUSHIMA'S WHAT—

 **kenma:** I—

 **akaashi:** wait w h a t

 **akaashi:** i—

 **terushima:** i'm deleting my existence off of this earth

 **akaashi:** wait but like was he packing?

 **terushima:** KEIJI I FUCKING HATE YOU OMFG

 **shirabu:** eh yeah he was

 **yahaba:** SHIRABU WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS JS NORMAL—

 **kenma:** TERUSHIMA ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A FUCKBOY THAT YOU SENT SHIRABU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE A DICK PIC IM—

 **ennoshita:** futakuchi look what you fucking did

 **futakuchi:** terushima i-i'm so sorry—

 **futakuchi:** ok brb i need to go lock my door cause he knows where i live and i don't want him killing me in my sleep tonight

 **terushima:** i-

 **terushima:** that enough of this groupchat today

 **terushima:** both me and me dick are embarrassed

 **shirabu:** terushima, we're both murdering someone today

 **futakuchi:** IDMSKSKS NO—


	14. Chapter 14

_2:52 a.m_

_group chat: the prodigies_

**futakuchi:** okay hear me out

 **terushima:** omg what now

 **yahaba:** sir i'm trying to study for my exams

 **akaashi:** you always got some shit to say

 **akaashi:** but yes?

 **kenma:** pls tell me it's not something dumb asf

 **shirabu:** what

 **ennoshita:** you fucked someone

 **futakuchi:** SHIRABU

 **shirabu:**....um yes

 **futakuchi:** oki ik this sounds weird but like

 **futakuchi:** what does terushima's dick look like

 **terushima:** BITCHSJISNSJANZNS EXCUSE MENZKSMZNS WHAT?

 **terushima:** THAT JS NONE OF TOUE FUCKING BUSINESS

 **akaashi:**...dicks look different?

 **kenma:** why—

 **yahaba:** futakuchi your gay is showing

 **shirabu:** sir it looks like a dick, what else do you want me to say

 **ennoshita:** futakuchi you good?

 **futakuchi:** yes—

 **akaashi:** clearly not if he wants to know what terushima's dick looks like😭😭

 **terushima:** i'll send u a dick pic if you send me one back

 **kenma:** all of us reading that text: 👁👄👁

 **ennoshita:** SIR CJSMSKDMSM

 **yahaba:** YOU DID NOT JUST—

 **akaashi:** WAHT KIND OF DEAL IS THAT IM—

 **shirabu:** IDMSKSMSM TERUSHIMA WTF

 **futakuchi:** nah my dick isn't nude material

 **terushima:** okay so?

 **terushima:** neither is mine😭

 **futakuchi:** yeah but ur body is

 **terushima:** i'll take that as a compliment so thank you bby

 **akaashi:** okay anyways

 **kenma:** terushima lemme ask u sum

 **terushima:** yeah?

 **kenma:** hOW THE FUCK DID YOU ACCIDENTALLY SEND SHIRABU A DICK PICTURE?

 **yahaba:** bruh for real like how do you accidentally do dat

 **akaashi:** i thought that only happened in movies tbh

 **ennoshita:** now i'm curious too

 **terushima.** i was sending him homework answers but clicked the wrong picture😭

 **futakuchi:** so you're telling me that u got ur own dick confused with a piece of paper

 **futakuchi:** nice💀

 **kenma:** anyways kuroo is a dick

 **shirabu:** u want his dick inside of u😳

 **yahaba:** shirabu i—

 **akaashi:** don't deny it kenma

 **kenma:** who said i was denying it?

 **ennoshita:** KDMSMS I SWEAR YOUVE BEEN MKRE RUTHLESS SINCE YOU STARTED DATING KUROO—

 **shirabu:** damn is kuroo's dick that good 😳

 **terushima:** shirabu sweetie

 **terushima:** kuroo is the hottest man i've ever laid my eyes on

 **terushima:** after kaashi ofc

 **akaashi:** thanks babe

 **futakuchi:** kuroo is hot asf ong

 **kenma:** i appreciate that you guys think my boyfriend is hot

 **kenma:** because yes, i agree with that

 **yahaba:** when kenma is the only taken one out of us😔

 **ennoshita:** nah shirabu is mentally dating semi lmfao

 **shirabu:** i—

 **akaashi:** just admit you like semi and we'll stop bothering you

 **futakuchi:** akaashi we're not gonna stop bothering him—

 **terushima:** semi is hot idk why you don't wanna admit it

 **shirabu:** you guys are so annoying

 **shirabu:** go suck a dick smh

 **terushima:** whos 😳

 **kenma:** been there done that

 **ennoshita:** amen

 **futakuchi:** nah i'll wait until you suck semi's

 **akaashi:** bold for you to assume i haven't sucked a dick yet

 **yahaba:** d I c K ?

 **shirabu:** i'm going to sleep, you guys are annoying

 **terushima:** bitch semi probably in the same bed as you or summ

 **futakuchi:** you and semi finna do the nasty😳😳

 **akaashi:** make sure the door is lock so nobody can walk onto u guys

 **yahaba:** USE PROTECTION

 **kenma:** shoot a porno

 **ennoshita:** make sure to drink water

 **terushima:** enno wtf😭

 **ennoshita:** he gotta he hydrated for semi's dick😌✨

 **futakuchi:** LFMLMSAKAMAKAM DIDNT EXPECT THAG—

 **shirabu:** BRUH I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU GUYS DJSNXKSMS

 **shirabu:** AND JM ALONE THIS TIME

 **yahaba:** "THIS TIME"

 **kenma:** YOU WERENT ALONE LAST TIME??

 **akaashi:** BOOBOO

 **akaashi:** STOP HIDING THINGS FROM US

 **shirabu:** KNDKSNS IM GOING TO SLEEP

 **shirabu:** GOODNIGHT YOU FUCKERS

 **terushima:** goodnight 🥰✨

 **ennoshita:** sleep well, hope the demons don't get you😍😍

 **futakuchi:** make sure the close ur closet cause of the monsters😌✨✨✨🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️

 **kenma:** don't let the creepy crawlers get you😘😘

 **akaashi:** see you in hell for your nasty sins😍😍

 **yahaba:** hope you get nightmares🥰🥰✨

 **shirabu:** i—

 **shirabu:** fuck all of you guys😭


	15. Chapter 15

_5:20 a.m_

_groupchat: the prodigies_

**kenma:** lets just cancel shirabu❤️

 **yahaba:** yeah i agree❤️

 **futakuchi:** idk what happened but yes❤️

 **akaashi:** ^ same❤️

 **terushima:** i would say yes but he has my nudes so i can't 😭

 **ennoshita:** what did he do this time

 **akaashi:** TERUSHIMA DJSNDNSMS

 **shirabu:** YOU GUYS ARE SO PETTY LMAOO BYEEE

 **kenma:** NAH BITCH YOU JUST A FUCKING CHEATER

 **yahaba:** FR IM BLOCKING HIS NUMBER

 **terushima:** PLS DID YOU GUYS LOSE IN CRAZY 8 OR SUM😭😭

 **kenma:** SHUT THE FUCK UP TERUSHIMA

 **ennoshita:** ITS FIVE AM CAN I SLEEP

 **futakuchi:** no :)

 **akaashi:** BOOBOO

 **shirabu:** WHAT

 **akaashi:** send me terushima's nudes

 **shirabu:** IM—

 **terushima:** akaashi bby

 **terushima:** all you had to do was ask😳

 **futakuchi:** send it to all of us no balls

 **terushima:** bet

**terushima:** _[image attached]_

**kenma:** i have a boyfriend but you have a nice body

 **futakuchi:** whoa😳

 **akaashi:**.....

 **akaashi:** *slowly saves it*

 **ennoshita:** I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO SEND IT OMG

 **yahaba:** my virgin eyes💔

 **shirabu:** eh seen better

 **terushima:** PLS YOU CANT EVEN SEE MY DICK IN IT

 **akaashi:** ok no cap tho

 **akaashi:** that bod tho😳

 **kenma:** akaashi ur gay is showing

 **yahaba:** bitch it's been showing😭

 **futakuchi:** friends who send each other nudes at five am stay superior😌✨

 **shirabu:**....

 **shirabu:** i don't think that's a flex😭

 **ennoshita:** pls have y'all seen terushima's shoulders and jawline?

 **ennoshita:** hot.

 **futakuchi:** yes i have and i enjoyed the view a lot.

 **akaashi:** can y'all stop making me jealous💔

 **shirabu:** smh stay loyal to bokuto u hoe

 **akaashi:** u and semi done fucking?

 **shirabu:** i—

 **yahaba:** OHH SHIT😭

 **futakuchi:** BRUH SHOTS FIRED OMG

 **terushima:** akaashi to shirabu: pew pew fucker🔫

 **kenma:** NOT THE WATER GUN EMOJI MCKSMZKSS

 **ennoshita:** BOOBOO YOU DIDNT DENY IT DISNDJS

 **shirabu:** SHUT UP

 **yahaba:** lets tell each other our deepest and darkest secrets 🥰

 **kenma:** i'm gay

 **terushima:** i have a big dick

 **akaashi:** i can speak italian

 **ennoshita:** i hate school

 **futakuchi:** i'm hot asf

 **shirabu:** me and semi hooked up once

 **shirabu:** wait

 **shirabu:** WE'RE NOT BEING SERIOUS?!

 **terushima:** SHIRABU BBY😳

 **shirabu:** BRUH PRETEND YALL NEVER SAW THAT

 **futakuchi:** no no

 **futakuchi:** keep explaining

 **ennoshita:** kenma and kuroo all over again💔

 **kenma:** shut up enno😭🤚

 **akaashi:** how was semi's dick?

 **yahaba:** damn shirabu,,, and here i thought u were a virgin

 **terushima:** ay dont virgin shame smh

 **ennoshita:** terushima, isn't ur body count like 10

 **terushima:** SHUT UP NO IT ISNT

 **terushima:** its 8 for ur information 😤

 **kenma:** PLEASE,,,,

 **akaashi:** and i'm about to make it 9🥰

 **shirabu:** AKAASHI NO FISMDKSMDN

 **futakuchi:** KDMSM AKAASHI YOU DID NOT OMG

 **yahaba:** PLEASE IM GOING TO SLEEP THIS IS TOO MUCH TO PROCESS 😭  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_5:27 a.m._

_groupchat: terushima's secret diary_

**terushima:** so tf do i do about my crush on akaashi😭

**shirabu:** just tell him

**ennoshita:** yeah i agree with shirabu

**ennoshita:** and besides, we're probably meeting up soon so you can just tell him when we meet up

**futakuchi:** but ofc if you don't want to, you don't have to

**terushima:** i really don't know dude this crush is so dumb😭🤚

**shirabu:** not my fault you caught feelings for someone you don't know irl😗

**terushima:** BITCH SHUT UP I KNOW—

—

_private chat: futakuchi and terushima_

**futakuchi:** yo terushima

**futakuchi:** call me i wanna talk to you

**terushima:** you call me lol i'm too lazy

_futa bby_ 💕 _wants to facetime you_

terushima answered the facetime to see futakuchi in an oversized hoodie with just boxers on. his hair was a mess and it looked like he just woke up from a nap.

"yo you wanted to talk?"

"i mean yeah, kinda want to hear what you're gonna do about akaashi,"

terushima sighs, running his hand through his hair while putting on his classes. "i mean, i got two options." he says while holding up two fingers. "one, just try to let this crush die down."

"two," continued futakuchi, "tell him."

"mhm but for now, i'm just going with the first one."

futakuchi rolls his eyes while drinking some water. the only light source was his monitor and keyboard since he was probably gaming before calling terushima. "you act so bold online _and_ in real life but when it comes to shit like this, you always pussy out."

terushima flips his best friend off while drinking his coffee. "bitch did you call me at 5.30 _in the fucking morning_ just to call me a pussy?"

futakuchi held his hands up, like he was surrendering while laughing at terushima. "of course not, i called you because i missed you," he says. "we haven't seen each other in a while."

terushima let out a laugh, trying not to be too loud since his parents were still asleep. he can hear the discord notifications going off on futakuchi's end. "are the others active in the server?"

futakuchi looked other at his other monitor. "yeah they are,"

"and why are you still up? don't you have practice in a few hours?"

"yeah but i wanted to play call of duty," answered futakuchi, who just cracked his back. "what about you? why are you still up?"

terushima shrugged as he put on his headset. "you know me, always pulling all nighters for fun."

futakuchi started to type. this gaming keyboard was glowing in the dark and it made satisfying clicking noises. after a few moments, he finally found what he was looking for. "winter break is starting next week, want to ask the others to hangout?"

"what are you looking at?" ask terushima, completely ignoring his questions.

"train tickets,"

"i mean, we can hangout soon since most of us live in miyagi. kenma and akaashi can just come here since it's about an hour train ride to here from tokyo, right?"

"mhm they can and you guys can just stay at my place or we can rent out an air bnb,"

"alright, wanna text the groupchat?"

"bet,"

the two of them both started typing. with their gaming keyboards, both of their rooms filled with the sound of satisfying clicks.

the server began to go off, with all seven boys spamming and getting all excited. maybe a little too excited since it was almost 6 a.m and the sun was rising.

but that doesn't matter.

this is going to be one of the most memorable winter break any of them has ever had. 


	17. Chapter 17

"you're hot," futakuchi says. his hair was falling down, coving his eyes.

terushima let out a laugh — almost a giggle — moving futakuchi's hair back and kissing his forehead.

they were both on terushima's bed, making out as futakuchi teases him.

it was a friday night, both were a little sweaty from practice but that doesn't matter.

futakuchi was on top of terushima, straddling his waist. he bent down, kissing the blonde under him.

the kiss soon for heated, with futakuchi's tongue in terushima's mouth. he let out a small moan in pleasure. this made futakuchi satisfied, putting his hand under terushima's shirt.

"you know, we haven't done this in a while." terushima says as futakuchi tugged on is piercing.

he laughed, kissing terushima's jaw. "cause you like akaashi,"

"yeah but— hey! where do you think you're touching?"

futakuchi gave terushima a smug look, tugging the blonde's nipples under his shirt.

terushima flinch, making him arch his back. it's been a while since he's touch himself so every part of his body feel sensitive under futakuchi's touch.

"wanna take your shirt off? or do you want— oh." futakuchi wasn't able to finish is sentence because terushima quickly took of his shirt and threw it on the floor. "eager, aren't we?"

terushima scoff at the comment, hoping his face wasn't red from embarrassment. futakuchi pulled terushima up, so he was now sitting on his lap. he gave him a kiss on the lips.

"don't be shy, you're so pretty."

"shut up—"

terushima jolt up. futakuchi was palming his — now hard — dick.

"f-futakuchi, fuck you."

futakuchi pulled terushima's hair but not the point where it would hurt. "why don't you put that tongue piercing to work for me," he says harshly.

"no,"

this made futakuchi roll his eyes, pinching terushima's cheek. "don't be a brat, yuuji"

terushima wrapped his arms around futakuchi's neck and looked down at him. his mind was hazy, like the feeling of just waking up from a nap.

"kenji,"

futakuchi looked up, automatically placing his hand on terushima's hips. "yes?"

"do you think us doing this is... right?"

the brunette stopped creasing terushima's hip and looked up. he gave him a smile and shrugged. "all up to you, if you wanna stop this, we can." he says, kissing terushima's neck and pulling him closer. "as long as you're comfortable with it."

"but i don't want you to think i'm—"

futakuchi shushed him, telling him to stop talking. it sounded like terushima was about to cry. "terushima, i know you're not playing me. please, i know you like akaashi yet i'm still doing this with you because i really don't mind it," he says, giving terushima a smile.

"but—"

"nope, i'm not hearing it." futakuchi then pulled terushima on the pillow and pulled a blanket over them. "let's not do anything today and sleep, okay?"

terushima let out a small whimper, going closer to futakuchi.

soon, both fell asleep.

—

_12:54 am_

_groupchat: the prodigies_

**futakuchi:** me and terushima be having a sleepover and he's drooling lmao

 **shirabu:** SEND A PICTURE I NEED BLACKMAIL

 **akaashi:** NAH FR SEND US A PICTURE

 **kenma:** bruh i bet terushima is that type of person to look good when sleeping🙄

 **yahaba:** y'all having a sleepover right before when we all hangout? smhhh

 **ennoshita:** before this gc i did not think you and terushima were actually friends

**futakuchi:** _[image attached]_

**akaashi:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

 **akaashi:** HES SO CUTE WHAT THE FUCK

 **ennoshita:** BRUH BYE HOW CAN SOMEONE LOOK GOOD WHEN SLEEPING

 **shirabu:** WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS

 **futakuchi:** YOU DONT SLEEP SHIRTLESS?

 **shirabu:** WELL I MEAN

 **kenma:** MY QUESTION IS

 **kenma:** WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS

 **kenma:** DID YALL FUCK OR SUM

 **futakuchi:** I SLEEP SHIRTLESS???

 **shirabu:** FUTAKUCHI AND TERUSHIMA FUCKING? NAHKZMSMSMS

 **yahaba:** bruh terushima actually looks so comfortable i wanna sleep like dat

 **akaashi:** RIGHT

 **ennoshita:** y'all sleeping in the same bed?

 **futakuchi:** we said no homo🙄

 **akaashi:** BITCH PLEASE KDMSKDD

—

_akaashi added ennoshita and futakuchi to the chat_

_akaashi named this chat akaashi's secert diary_

**akaashi:** i may or may not have a problem

 **futakuchi:** pretty boy has a problem? do tell

 **ennoshita:** for real lmaoo

 **akaashi:** i may or may not be catching feelings for terushima

 **futakuchi:** WHAT

 **ennoshita:** NO FUCKING WAY

 **akaashi:** yeah 😭

—

_private chat: ennoshita and futakuchi_

**futakuchi:** YOOOO ENNOSHITA THAT DID NOT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN

 **ennoshita:** BRUH THEY EVEN NAMED THE GC THE SAME IM FUCKING DYING

 **futakuchi** RIGHT,,,, BRUH WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **ennoshita:** DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TELL TERUSHIMA

 **ennoshita:** THIS SHIT IS SO FUNNY

 **futakuchi:** OUR HANGOUT IS FINNA GET MORE INTERESTING

 **ennoshita:** NAH FRRR

futakuchi laughed at his phone, laying his head back down on the pillow. he looked over at terushima, who was still sleeping soundly.

futakuchi moves terushima's hair out of his face and started to smile as he heard his phone ding because ennoshita was still texting him.

_oh this just got a whole lot more interesting._  
  



	18. Chapter 18

they stopped in front of futakuchi's house. terushima turned off the engine and they got off.

akaashi looked around as terushima took off his helmet and gloves.

"seems like the others aren't here yet," he says, fixing his sleeves. terushima then went over to the door and unlocked it, greeted by futakuchi's dog.

he turned to see akaashi still standing there so he grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. "don't be shy, come on."

"futakuchi trusts you that much that he gave you the keys?"

terushima swung the keys in front of akaashi's face, giving him a smug look. "yeah, why? jealous?"

akaashi scoffs. "no,"

"just teasing you babe,"

the taller boy went over to terushima. he was so close that terushima could feel akaashi's body heat and hear his breathing.

"how long are you two going to stare at each other?" shirabu says, annoyed. "move, you guys are blocking the doorway,"

he push the two boys out of the way, making the others laugh. terushima saw kenma hiding in the back, listening to his music.

"sorry for taking you away from kuroo for a week," he says, ruffling up kenma's hair.

kenma shrugs, "kuroo was actually pretty happy to hear about me hanging out with other people,"

they got settle down, sitting on the floor around a table. since it was getting a little late, they decided to start preparing for the hot pot.

futakuchi went over to the fridge and groaned. "fuck, i forgot to buy some sauce."

terushima got up and grabbed his jacket. "i can run to the store and get some,"

"terushima saving the day," yahaba says, making shirabu snort.

akaashi got up too. "i'll go with you,"

the others call made a snarky comment at them, saying not to get caught up in the alley way or something. this made both teens flip them off.

"aw look, they're even in sync," futakuchi teases.

"soulmate things," yahaba giggles, making terushima ruffle up his hair in annoyance while akaashi pushes him out the door.

"are we walking?" asked akaashi when they finally got out the house.

"mhm it's not that far from here," he answers. "so, how are you and bokuto? made a move yet?"

akaashi didn't really know how to answer this question. he hasn't told terushima he doesn't like bokuto anymore.

"we're doing okay," he responds, fiddling with this fingers. "i uh don't really plan on telling him,"

this caught terushima's attention.

"huh? why? he's graduating this year so might as well,"

they stopped in front of the grocery store, catching the attention from girls.

"i'm not going to tell him because i don't like him anymore," akaashi mumbles, making terushima turn around.

terushima stared at akaashi, almost not believing him but then he remembered this is _akaashi keiji_ he's talking to.

akaashi tilt his head in confusion, not being sure why terushima reacted like that. "is it really that surprising?"

"well no," he responded, maybe a little too quickly.

akaashi let out a laugh and ruffled up terushima's hair. "come on blondie, let's hurry up. i'm sure the others are waiting,"

terushima nods his head, hoping his face wasn't red and if it was, he prayed that akaashi didn't notice.

in the back of terushima's mind, he thought:

maybe, just maybe,

he has a chance.

—

"yo you two sure took your sweet ass time, got caught up in an alleyway?" futakuchi says right after the two entered the house.

terushima ran over and kinda jumped on futakuchi, making both of them fall over.

akaashi shook his head in disappointment but also laughed at how stupid they were.

"should we start getting ready?" ennoshita asked, going into the kitchen.

"i'll help with the food," shirabu says, getting up.

"you can cook? surprising." yahaba remarks, making shirabu flip him off.

" _yes i can,_ creampuff, can you?"

"shut up,"

terushima went over to the kitchen, padding nori on the head on his way there. he sat on the kitchen counter, drinking a four loko as he watches the others chop up veggies.

he saw akaashi struggling to cut up a radish. this made terushima laugh so he got off the counter and went over to the setter.

"the pieces are too small," terushima told him, making akaashi let out a small whine. he took his hand and told akaashi how big he should be cutting the pieces.

"can you cut them?"

"akaashi, i'm pretty sure you can cut some vegetables,"

"please?"

"okay fine, you big baby."

terushima took the knife and started to cut up the radish to medium size pieces as akaashi watches him.

kenma stared at them from across the kitchen, kinda laughing to himself.

although neither of them has fully confirmed it to him, kenma knows they like each other.

it was painfully obvious.

"ayo love birds! when you guys are done with that, come join us, the hotpot is almost ready!" futakuchi yells, making terushima yell at him to fuck off.

terushima put the cut up pieces in a big bowl with other veggies and akaashi brought it over to the table.

they both sat down and the group began to eat as the snow was falling down from the sky. 


	19. Chapter 19

"loser, this is literally your fifth lost of the night, give up already."

shirabu rolls his eyes, flipping futakuchi off. "no! you guys are just cheating."

kenma gave shirabu the side eye. "ever thought maybe you just fucking _suck_ at this game?"

"for real, how can we even cheat?? this is uno," yahaba laughs.

they all laughed, poking jokes at shirabu because of how bad he was at this game. the group of teenage boys was all in futakuchi's room, playing board games and talking about school.

terushima let out a sigh, flopping down on the floor. ennoshita glanced over at him, giving the taller boy a confused look. "you okay?"

the blonde didn't say anything. instead he gave ennoshita a smile. "couldn't be better,"

"YAHABA BITCH I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING!"

the setter flipped shirabu off and stuck out his tongue. "yoU CAN'T EVEN CHEAT IN THIS GAME??"

"you two have way too much energy," mumbles kenma.

terushima and futakuchi gave each other a look, like they were reading each other's minds. both boys smirked and nod their heads. in a swift movement, terushima picked shirabu up while futakuchi pick yahaba up from the ground and they made their way to the backyard with the two setters yelling for their life.

"TERUSHIMA YUUJI, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" screech shirabu, trying to escape terushima grasp.

"behave like a good boy,"

they got to the backyard, with kenma, akaashi, and ennoshita right behind them. futakuchi somehow managed to open the door with his foot. now the two were standing at the edge of the pool, with a daring smile on their faces.

yahaba clutched on futakuchi's shirt, throwing insults at him. "FUTAKUCHI, IF YOU DO IT... I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL—"

it was too late. futakuchi had already thrown yahaba in the pool. he gave terushima the 'okay' look and the blonde then threw shirabu right after.

both setters came up to the surface, cussing terushima and futakuchi out.

"such kids," laughed ennoshita.

kenma and akaashi both walked over to where futakuchi and terushima was standing. they gave each other a glance before pushing the two wing spikers into the pool. you could hear their screams get cut off before hitting the water.

"LOSERS!" shirabu laughs. his and yahaba's shirts were already off since there was no point in leaving them on.

terushima ran his hand through his wet hair, messing it up and making it stick up everywhere. he was already shirtless to begin with so he swam to the edge of the pool and gave akaashi a look.

"what? why are you looking at me like that?" the setter questioned, squatting down.

terushima gave akaashi a pout. "you didn't have to push me in too, ya know."

the setter poked terushima's nose, giving him a smile.

"hey lovebirds!" futakuchi called out. "join us,"

terushima rolled his eyes at his best friend before going over to wrestle futakuchi in the pool. kenma already dipped his feet in the water while ennoshita decided to also do some swimming.

maybe akaashi can finally relax.

—

terushima was walking around the house, drying his hair since he just finished showering. everyone was upstairs in the loft, watching a movie.

he went over the fridge to get a drink. terushima noticed akaashi sitting next to the pool.

"hey, what's with you? ditching the group to look at the stars?" terushima says, startling akaashi. 

"yeah, you don't really see the sky like this back in tokyo."

terushima took a seat next to akaashi, setting his drink down next to him.

"so," the blonde started. "you don't like bokuto anymore?"

akaashi shook his head, swinging his feet in the pool. "nope, i got over him."

terushima stared up at the sky.

apparently, there was going to be a meteor shower tonight.

he turned to akaashi, who was also staring at the sky above them. terushima knew the setter was good looking. i mean, they've facetimed a lot before and he has seen pictures on his instagram.

but akaashi is so much better looking in real life, it's kinda breathtaking.

"what are you staring at?"

"your pretty face,"

akaashi lightly punch terushima's shoulder, laughing at him. "oh shush,"

"awww, pretty boy is blushing." teased terushima, making akaashi's face turn even redder than it already was.

akaashi decided to be bold and ask him a question he's been temping to ask. "terushima, do you like anyone at the moment?"

"huh?"

"do you currently like anyone?" he repeated.

terushima leaned back a little. "well, yeah there is but i don't think they feel the same."

"is it futakuchi?"

the blonde gave akaashi a weird look before laughing. "me? like futakuchi? ha! you have got to be joking, akaashi." he said in between laughs.

akaashi was honestly shocked. he really thought that terushima liked futakuchi this whole time.

"well, although me and futakuchi don't like each other, we were friends with benefits for a while," he admits, fiddling with his hand and not looking at akaashi.

"then, who's the person you like?"

"well!" terushima started to list off some traits and things about akaashi. "he's pretty tall, has a cute face, plays volleyball, and acts like he doesn't really care about the people around him but he really does. he just has a different way of showing it."

"really?"

terushima turns his head to akaashi, getting a little closer. "really."

the look terushima gave akaashi made the setter think.

no, there was no way but the look terushima gave akaashi after saying 'really' was really suspicious.

"is.... is the person you like a good person?"

terushima didn't even try hiding his surprise from this question. "i mean, i think he's a pretty good person. not perfect but in my eyes, he more than enough,"

akaashi was about to ask if it was _him_ that terushima likes but the setter looked up at the sky and his eyes widen.

the meteor shower has begun.

"wow,"

"make a wish, terushima."

terushima smiles, closing his eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. the look in his eyes was soft; almost doll like.

"what did you wish for—"

akaashi couldn't continue his sentence because terushima has pressed his lips against the setter's.

the kiss surprised akaashi. his heart was now beating fast and he felt his face getting hot.

they parted, with akaashi's hand automatically touching his lips. terushima gave him an apologetic look.

"you, i like _you."_

akaashi was officially speechless.

"sorry for kissing you without your permission," terushima started to get up but akaashi took ahold of his hand. "hm?"

the setter looked up at terushima, almost smirking at the blonde. "it's rude to confess something without hearing an answer,"

terushima sat down again, this time a little closer to akaashi. "then give me an answer, pretty boy."

"why don't i show you instead,"

and without missing a single beat, akaashi leaned in for another kiss. this time, it felt more real. akaashi felt terushima smile through the kiss.

the setter's hand made its way up to terushima hair, tangling it up in the process.

"i'm taking that you also like me back," terushima says after breaking the kiss.

"nooo, i just kissed you because i felt like it," mocked akaashi, making terushima flick his forehead.

"then, be my boyfriend?"

akaashi rests his head on terushima's shoulder, looking up at the sky again.

"i'll be honored,"


	20. Chapter 20

erushima lays his head on futakuchi's lap as shirabu makes a disgusted face. ennoshita laughs at them while yahaba was way too focus on the movie in front to even pay attention.

futakuchi glance over at his clock. "kenma and akaashi should be arriving here in 30 minutes,"

"they're still on the stupid train?" complained shirabu, sinking into his hoodie.

ennoshita got up and stretched his arms, making the hem of his hoodie lift up; exposing his belly button. futakuchi also moved a bit, telling terushima to get off of him and went over to get his car keys from the table. "wanna go pick them up?"

all three boys sitting on the floor sprung up and ran to the door, making futakuchi and ennoshita laugh. futakuchi took a look at his phone, checking the time.

"oh yeah, terushima?" he asked.

terushima looked up. "yes?"

futakuchi threw terushima's motorcycle keys at him. "my car can't fit all of us so you're taking akaashi with you,"

there was a hint of teasing in his voice, making terushima roll his eyes but still grabbing his helmet and gloves from the front table. from the corner of his eye, terushima saw ennoshita and shirabu trying to hold him his laugh while yahaba stood there, confused.

terushima waved bye to the others, going over to his bike. he put his gloves and helmet on, starting the engine.

the train station wasn't far from futakuchi's place, so it was an easy and smooth ride.

—

kenma and akaashi both got off the train, a little tired but also existed since it's been a while since both of them have been in miyagi.

"do you think the others are here yet?" akaashi ask, looking around.

both of them had suitcases in one hand while the other one had their phone.

kenma saw ennoshita right when they existed. "hey, right on time too,"

"of course," ennoshita says, with futakuchi next to him. the two teen boys started to help the other with their luggage by putting them in the trunk.

"ay akaashi, you're gonna be riding with terushima." futakuchi says. "he's gonna be here in a few minutes so we'll be leaving without you,"

akaashi took off his backpack and gave futakuchi a nob also giving him a dirty look. he walked away, listening to music.

akaashi saw himself in the window and kinda admire his outfit. it wasn't fancy or anything — it was actually pretty lazy — but he likes it.

"are you really checking yourself out?"

he turned around to see terushima standing, holding a helmet and trying to hold in a laugh too.

"shut up, i wasn't." said akaashi, clearly embarrassed that he got caught.

terushima gave him a smile, walking up and messing his hair up. "it's fine, you look cute."

akaashi didn't want to look at terushima.

_his outfit oh my god._

terushima was in a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. he also had some black skinny jeans on with a ton of chains on the belt loops; and to top it off, he was wearing doc martens.

not to mention, his hair was messy.

"you know, you can always take a picture if you wanna look at me so badly," flirted terushima, giving the taller boy a wink.

akaashi rolled his eyes, pushing pass terushima. the two walked a while since he parked his motorcycle far away.

"you know," terushima starts. "you're a lot cuter in person."

akaashi turn to the shorter boy, giving him a small smirk. "i can say the same about you,"

"good one," laughs terushima. "anyways, you're comfortable with riding one of these, right?"

he shook his head while leaning against the motorcycle. "yeah, got a helmet for me?"

"of course,"

akaashi took the helmet and put it on. terushima then got to the motorcycle, with akaashi automatically wrapping his arms around terushima's torso.

he started the engine and the two drove out of the train station parking lot. akaashi felt the cold breeze hit against his fingers.

he felt terushima's body heat and it was somewhat comforting.

akaashi let his head rest on terushima's back while hugging him tighter.


	21. Chapter 21

"you know, that confession was pretty sappy,"

terushima shot akaashi an offended look. " _excuse me?_ and 'let me show you' isn't? that's it, we're breaking up."

"we _just_ got together,"

terushima pressed a kiss on akaashi's cheek, looking up at the sky. it was late, most of the boys are either asleep or getting ready for bed.

he got up from the pavement, pulling akaashi up with him. "i think we should go back before futakuchi gets worried,"

akaashi took his hand, pulling himself up. "yeah, let's go."

the two got in the house, walking up the stairs. most of the boys were already sleeping except for kenma and futakuchi, who were on their phone.

the two saw akaashi and terushima holding hands and instantly knew what was going on. kenma got up and dragged akaashi to futakuchi's room, with the wing spiker right behind him, dragging terushima.

once they got to the bedroom, both kinda shoved them to the bed and stood in front of them.

"so," says futakuchi, eyeing terushima. "who confessed first?"

"terushima,"

futakuchi dramatically fell down, cussing while kenma pumped his fist up in the air like he just beat the last boss in his game.

"FUCK YOU, KENMA!"

"I TOLD YOU SOOO,"

the couple stared at their best friends, confused on what was happening.

"ahahaha i just got myself $50," kenma says, smiling.

"you two shitheads made a _bet?"_

"of course," says futakuchi, sitting crisscross on the floor. "i knew immediately what was happening when terushima did come back from downstairs within five minutes."

kenma nods his head. "but really, congratulations on finally getting together,"

terushima gave futakuchi a fist bump while ruffling up kenma's hair. "thanks guys,"

this winter break was definitely a memorable one.

—

yahaba drops his spoon. "you guys are WHAT?"

"yeah,"

he points a finger at akaashi. " SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER?"

shirabu scoffs. "you're really stupid, literally all of us knew they liked each other,"

"well no one told me so how the fuck was i supposed to know?" he exclaims. "i thought akaashi still liked bokuto while terushima and futakuchi were dating!"

this made terushima and futakuchi burst out laughing while you can hear shirabu and akaashi letting out a sigh.

ennoshita took a sip of his coffee. "now all we need is shirabu to confess to semi,"

shirabu glared at ennoshita. "look here, there is no way in hell i'll ask semi out,"

"why not," whined terushima. "you guys would be so cute together,"

"he's graduating soon so there would be no point in dating him," shirabu took a sip of his coffee and stared up at the ceiling. "it's different than kuroo and kenma, considering they're next door neighbors and have known each other for so long,"

kenma looked up from his phone and gave shirabu a look. "it wasn't easy telling kuroo i like him, you know," he sighs.

terushima went over to kenma, braiding his hair since it seemed like it was getting in his way. "how did you tell him?"

kenma shrugs. "it just slipped out, i wasn't gonna tell him,"

after terushima was done with kenma's hair, he snapped a picture and sent it to kuroo just to tease him.

the group of boy didn't have much plan, if they were being honest. but although it's the middle of winter, most of them wanted to go swimming (bless futakuchi's rich ass for having a heated pool).

most of them were in the pool already, just messing around and throwing a beach ball around. kenma and akaashi sat on the edge, just dipping their feet in the pool.

terushima swan closer to them, splashing some water on them, making akaashi push him away.

"kenma, are you texting your boyfriend?" terushima asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

kenma let out a small chuckle. "yeah, he's asking me if i'm having fun without him,"

akaashi also let out a small laugh. "him and bokuto are probably so bored,"

soon, kenma's phone started ringing. both terushima and akaashi peeked over to see who was facetiming him and of course, it was the one and only kuroo tetsurou.

kenma accepted the call, showing kuroo's face on the other end. "hey babe, did you need something?"

kuroo shook his head. _"_ just checking up _but_ i do got some hot news for you, kaashi, and maybe even terushima,"

now _this_ caught the attention of the couple. terushima got out of the pool, sitting next to kenma while akaashi was on the other side.

"so? what is it?"

kuroo gave akaashi an apologetic look before saying, "bokuto got himself a man,"

the three boys let out a gasp, staring back at each other before akaashi took kenma's phone. "WHO? DO I KNOW HIM?"

"yeah you do, it's konoha,"

"ayo—"

akaashi looked offended. "and konoha didn't tell me? fake,"

kuroo let out a laugh and a wave. "well, i just wanted to tell you guys the news. i have to get going now so maybe talk to you guys later, bye kenma love you,"

"mhm, love you too,"

kuroo then hung up, leaving the three boys shock. terushima quickly whipped out his phone and started to furiously type.

"bokuto better explain his tall ass self," he says, glaring at the phone with the discord notification blowing off.

akaashi laughed, getting up to get a drink from the house, ruffling up terushima's hair on the way. "don't be too mean to him,"

"i would never,"

akaashi took a white claw out of the fridge, opening it and taking a long sip. he smiles to himself, thinking that two of his upperclassmen are now dating each other.

"aren't you pretty,"

akaashi flipped his boyfriend off. "i thought you were yelling at bokuto?"

"nah, oikawa and kuroo are already yelling at him in the groupchat."

akaashi set the drink down, grabbing terushima's wrist and pulled him closer. wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist, akaashi gave him a smile.

"you know, i still hate how you're taller than me," the blonde says.

"ha, who knows, maybe you'll grow taller than me one day."

"yeah, i'm hoping."

there was a pause before akaashi closed the gap in between them, connecting their lips. terushima's arms make its way around akaashi's neck and hair.

still kissing, akaashi lift terushima up, with his legs automatically wrapping around akaashi's small torso. akaashi set terushima on the kitchen counter, gripping his boyfriend's thigh.

their lips parted from the lack of air they were both getting and stared at each other before terushima smirked.

"you're hot,"

"that was so sappy,"

terushima leaned in, with their foreheads touching. "and you love it,"

"hm, maybe i do."

terushima kissed akaashi again and they went back to making out. he let out a small moan, feeling akaashi smirk from it.

akaashi's lips left terushima's and went to his neck instead, sucking and kissing it; leaving a reddish mark.

terushima was sure akaashi would have fucked them right there if he could but before that could happen, they were interrupted by a cough.

both boys quickly snapped their heads to the backyard door.

"that was quite a show but i would rather have you guys fuck in the guest bedroom and not on the kitchen counter," futakuchi says, holding in a laugh.

embarrassed, akaashi hid his face in the crook of terushima's neck while the shorter boy let out a laugh, playing with his boyfriend's hair.

he saw kenma and shirabu make a disgusted face when passing them — making terushima flip them off — as yahaba ennoshita face palmed.

48 hours until christmas day. 


	22. Chapter 22

they were all huddled up in the living room, playing christmas songs while passing around for secret santa.

"honestly, good luck to whoever got terushima." futakuchi says, looking down at his gift. "he one time got me a framed picture of himself."

shirabu scoffs. "of course he did,"

and they all began to open their presents.

kenma got a new gaming keyboard from futakuchi.

shirabu got a nice dark green crewneck from akaashi.

terushima got a ton of jewelry from kenma.

ennoshita got a cute bucket hat from shirabu.

yahaba got a photo board of all his spelling mistakes from the server from ennoshita.

futakuchi got a jar full of salt (much to his confusion) from yahaba.

and akaashi got a scented candle from terushima.

"okay yahaba, why the fuck did you get me a jar full of salt?"

yahaba shrugged while drinking his hot chocolate. "in the beginning of the server, shirabu named you salt shaker so i thought it would be appropriate,"

ennoshita saw akaashi smelling the candle and smiling after. "hm? does it smell good?"

"yeah, it... kinda reminds me of terushima's cologne,"

"really?" he asked. "what does terushima smell like?"

"strawberries and a slight mix of coffee,"

ennoshita mentally cursed at terushima. oh course he got his boyfriend a candle that smelled like him. but after more thinking, they planned the secret santa before meeting up. so that means terushima got the candle _before_ him and akaashi started to date.

most of the afternoon was just yahaba and shirabu arguing about _something_ but to get in the christmas spirit, terushima went over to futakuchi's kitchen to make some holiday cookies.

he was just about done with the dough so terushima got some parchment paper and set them down on a tray. he held arms wrapping around his waist and a kiss on his neck.

"need something, akaashi?"

akaashi rest his chin on terushima's shoulder, looking down at the arrangement of stuff he had all over the kitchen counter.

"you know, was there a reason why you got me a candle the same smell as your cologne?"

"just in case you miss me after this break,"

akaashi raised an eyebrow. " _oh?_ so you were planning on asking me out during this hangout? and here i thought it was an in the moment thing."

terushima tugged on akaashi's ear, making the setter yelp. "don't get all smart on me,"

"you guys are gross," kenma says, getting a spoon full of cookie dough.

"kenma, you're going to get sick is you eat that raw," said terushima, detaching himself from akaashi and going over to take the spoon away from the shorter boy.

akaashi leaned on the kitchen counter, smiling that his boyfriend and his best friend were getting along.

"kenma, please don't act like you and kuroo aren't as equally cuddly as we are," said akaashi, giving kenma a smug look.

"no comment," he said, walking away with another spoonful of raw cookie dough.

terushima let out a small chuckle. "don't you have a cute best friend,"

"kenma is like a small kid, blunt and honest about everything,"

"so no filter?"

"basically,"

terushima turned his head to akaashi. "but you're like that too,"

"shut up,"

in the living room, ennoshita, yahaba, and shirabu were all playing mario cart until someone's phone started to ring.

"shirabu, i think that's your phone!" futakuchi yelled from across the room.

"oh yeah, i'll be back to kick some ass." he said to yahaba, flipping him off as shirabu went to the balcony. "hey semi, did you need something?"

semi's voice was deeper over the phone. "yeah, you got some time or are you busy?"

shirabu shook this head before realizing semi can't actually _see_ him. "no you're good, so what's up? you barely call me."

there was a pause before semi answered. "i just... miss your voice,"

his tone was soft and you can almost hear semi's blush through the phone.

shirabu gripped the railing. "i miss you too, don't worry."

"mhm just wanted to call you to say that," he said, making shirabu smile. "by the way, you haven't told them we're dating, right?"

"nah, i want to see how long i can go without telling them but soon, i feel like those idiots deserve to know about us,"

"alright, come back to me soon, 'kay?"

"mhm, love you."

"love you too,"

semi hung up, leaving shirabu staring out. it was snowing, making the town look gorgeous. shirabu got to thanks terushima because if it weren't for him, the server would have never been made and he would have never met his best friends.

"oi! shirabu get your ass over here so i can kick it in mario cart!" kenma yelled.

shirabu let out a breath and went back inside, snatching a controller. "you are _on,_ pudding head."

all was well. 


	23. Chapter 23

_12.56 a.m_

_groupchat: the prodigies_

**shirabu:** ALRIGHT

 **shirabu:** LISTEN UP FUCKERS CAUSE I GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT

 **yahaba:** aw miss us already?

 **ennoshita:** fr it's only been a day

 **kenma:** why didn't you just tell us when we were at futakuchi's place😭😭

 **futakuchi:** right🙄🙄

 **akaashi:** what is it

 **terushima:** OMG DID YOU AND SEMI FINALLY START DATING😫😫

 **shirabu;** SHUT THE FUCK UP TERUSHIMA

 **shirabu:** A N Y W A Y S

 **shirabu:** me and semi have been dating for like a few months now but i didn't have the balls to tell you guys 😁

 **terushima:** WHAT

 **yahaba:** AYO??

 **ennoshita:** BITCH I AM SO OFFENDED THAT YOU DIDNT TELL US

 **kenma:** NAHHH IM OUT

 **futakuchi:** FIRST AKAASHI AND TERUSHIMA AND NOW THIS??

 **akaashi:** TERUSHIMA IF YOU DONT VEMMO ME MY 50 BUCKS—

 **shirabu:** YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND MADE A BET ON US?

 **terushima:** why wouldn't we🙄

 **terushima:** WAIT—

 **terushima:** SHIRABU

 **shirabu:** GIRL WHAT NOW

 **terushima:** does ur bf know about the nude thing—

 **shirabu:** YEAH HE WAS THERE WHEN YOU SENT IT

 **futakuchi:** LMAODKDKSKS

 **kenma:** terushima rn: 🏃♀️💨

 **akaashi:** breaking up with terushima🙄😐

 **terushima:** AYO WHATNFNSMCK

 **yahaba:** terushima: heart been broke so many times💔💔

 **ennoshita:** fr it's only been like two weeks😐

 **terushima:** I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS

 **akaashi:** no you dont

 **futakuchi:** yo inter high is starting soon

 **ennoshita:** yeah

 **kenma:** futakuchi and ennoshita facing off as captains? talk about sexual tension

 **yahaba:** RIGHT

 **futakuchi:** ayo me and ennoshita?

 **ennoshita:** chile,,,,

 **terushima:** i approve

 **akaashi:** same

 **kenma:** abyways

 **kenma:** thanks shirabu for telling us that u and semi are fucking😫😫

 **yahaba:** NAHH FRR BECAUSE FINALLY

 **futakuchi:** facts ever since this server was made all we do is make fun of you

 **terushima:** and we still gon do it😫😫

 **kenma:** a lot has happen since this server have been made

 **akaashi:** fr

 **akaashi:** i got over my crush😫

 **terushima:** BABE—

 **futakuchi:** well, bokuto also found someone so i guess everything turned out well

 **ennoshita:** remembered how yahaba and shirabu hated each other in the beginning

 **kenma:** remembered how you absolutely flamed the shit out of shirabu in the beginning

 **ennoshita:** yes bitch and i'll do it again with no hesitation

 **shirabu:** k fuck yoi enno

 **yahaba:** i love starting fights with shirabu

 **yahaba:** it's honestly so funny

 **shirabu:** ok creampuff 😐

 **yahaba:** not the bowl cut talking 🙄

 **shirabu:** BITCH,,,, at least i'm not single

 **yahaba:** u into older guys ion think u should be talking rn

 **shirabu:** HES LITERALLY A YEAR OLDER?

 **yahaba:** still older

 **shirabu:** nah bitch ur manz looks like a angry tennis ball

 **yahaba:** kyoutani ain't even my manz so that dont effect me😐

 **terushima:** WHAT IS THE TEAAAAA THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGGGG

 **kenma:** BRUH NOT YALL AGRUGING AGAIN

 **ennoshita:** fight pussies

 **futakuchi:** yahaba beat his ass😫😫

 **akaashi:** lmao we really are the prodigies of our captains

 **terushima:** yes we are babe, yes we are


	24. Chapter 24

_time skip: 2 years later_

it was late.

terushima just got home from finishing a big project for his first semester finals.

he was tired, just wanting to go take a shower and sleep.

the university student set down his keys and bag down at the door, already stripping off his hoodie; with nothing under. "ah, shit." he moaned to himself.

"aren't you a sight for sore eyes,"

terushima let out a laugh, staring back at akaashi, who was sitting on the bed. "shut up,"

akaashi didn't say anything but stretched his arms out, asking terushima for a hug. the blonde out a small laugh, going over to his lover and sat himself on akaashi's lap, with his legs hugging the taller boy's waist.

"miss me?" terushima asked in a teasing tone.

akaashi didn't respond back, only digging his face in the crook of terushima's neck. he slowly started pressing his lips on the smaller boy's neck. terushima moves his neck so that akaashi could do whatever he wanted. "i'll take that as a yes," he giggles.

"just shut up," akaashi grumbled, now kissing terushima's collarbone.

"keiji, kiss me."

and with no hesitation, akaashi's lips went to terushima's. at first, the kiss was nothing more than just two lips touching but then akaashi bit terushima's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. terushima responded back with opening his mouth, with akaashi's tongue entering.

soon enough, the two were basically sharing saliva at this point. terushima's hands made its way to akaashi's hair, tangling it up. akaashi's right arm was around terushima's waist while the other one was cupping the blonde's face. 

the quiet room was now filled with pants from both boys. akaashi's left hand made its way down to terushima's jeans, tugging on the zipper. "can i?"

"just wait a bit longer, babe."

akaashi let out a growl, which made terushima laugh at his boyfriend. he returned the kiss, making akaashi let out a small moan. the blonde started to put his hand under akaashi's shirt, resting it at his hip, with his thumb rubbing circles. "you're so hot," terushima says in between kisses.

"yuuji, shut up." akaashi didn't hate it when terushima says that type of shit to him. in fact, he loves it. it gets him excited.

terushima felt akaashi's, now hard, cock grinding against his. he let out a moan, which made akaashi smirk in satisfaction. "stop teasing me," terushima could barely talk without wanting to moan.

"be quiet," shushed the taller boy, making terushima whimper. akaashi couldn't handle it any longer. his hand made it's way to the waistband of terushima's jeans and unzipping it.

terushima took akaashi's hand before he could go any further. "didn't i say wait?"

"stop being a brat, yuuji." akaashi growled again, nibbling on the blonde's ear and tugging on his earring. terushima squirmed on akaashi's lap, making akaashi get even more excited. "keep doing that and i might have to fuck you,"

"you wouldn't," terushima provoked. yeah, that was a bad idea. akaashi pinned terushima down on their bed, aggressively sucking on his neck now. terushima let out a airy moan, tugging on akaashi hair.

akaashi's lips went down to terushima's torso, kissing it and leaving purplish and bluish marks. "before you do anything to me, strip." the blonde said, staring right at the boy on top of him.

" _excuse me?"_

"strip," repeated terushima. "i'm half naked while you're still fully clothed."

akaashi was about to protest but then realized if he didn't strip, terushima would probably not let him to anything. the taller boy sighed as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, removing the thin piece of clothing off of his shoulders and threw it on the floor. "better for your liking now?"

terushima admired the gorgeous boy in front of him, smirking to himself. " _way_ better,"

akaashi continued to tease terushima. kissing and sucking everywhere but down there, making terushima even more eager. akaashi started to play with terushima's nipple, making the blonde jolt up.

akaashi wasn't satisfied yet.

his mouth went to the nipple, sucking and tugging on it while his hand was playing with the other one. terushima bit his lips from moaning, not wanting to give up but it was too much. he was already sensitive enough on the nipples, since he plays with them when he masturbates. terushima was grinding on akaashi, practically begging to be fucked.

"aren't you eager," akaashi says. the vibration of his voice on terushima's nipple made the blonde squirm. "just wait a little longer, babe." akaashi said, rubbing circles on terushima's inner thigh.

terushima's hips kept on grinding against akaashi, making the taller boy smirk. he went down, tugging terushima's jeans off, with the blonde just in his underwear. there was already a wet spot over his tip. "i barely even touched you and you're already like this?" teased akaashi.

the taller boy took terushima's underwear off, exposing his throbbing cock that made a mess of his clothing. terushima shuddered as akaashi's mouth made contact with his cock, biting his lips so he wouldn't let out a moan.

akaashi rocked his head back and forth, with terushima tangling up his hair. the blonde let out whimpers and pushed akaashi's head deeper in, making the taller boy moan. "kaashi, just fuck me already." he begged.

akaashi's mouth parted from terushima's member. "since you asked so politely,"

he started to unbutton his pants while terushima just admired the boy in front of him. "you're so beautiful,"

akaashi rolled his eyes but terushima still noticed the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks. akaashi got some lube from the nightstand and squirt some in his hand, warming it up. he began to insert a finger into terushima's hole, making the blonde let out a hiss.

"green, yellow, red safewords, okay?"

terushima let out a hum, telling his boyfriend that he knows. as akaashi began to stretch him, he placed kisses all over the lower part terushima's body. his hips, inner thighs, stomach.

they spent the night, moaning each other's name, terushima taking akaashi in, and so so much more.

soon enough, both took a shower and fell asleep.

—

the sun hit akaashi face, making him wake up to find his boyfriend sleeping soundly next him. akaashi smiles as he ran his finger through terushima's hair. his shoulder was covered in bits marks and hickeys, making akaashi wonder maybe he over did it last night.

terushima started to shift, meaning he was waking up. akaashi leaned down to give him a kiss. "morning sweetheart, had a good time last night?"

terushima let out a painful groan. "i'm sore,"

this made akaashi let out a small giggle. "i'm sorry, baby. i won't be that rough next time."

the blonde shook his head, wrapping his arms around akaashi's bare waist. "no, it's fine."

"you sure?"

"mhm, i like seeing you act dominant."

this made akaashi scoff. "i really hate you," he then check his phone to see what time it was but instead, he saw a tone of notifications. "yahaba said we should meet up today,"

"oh?" this made terushima perk up. "sure, we all haven't hung out in a while,"

akaashi laid down, using his elbow as support. "damn, can you believe it's been two and a half years since we met?"

"no, it feels like yesterday."

akaashi held terushima's face, giving his boyfriend a soft smile before leaning over to press a kiss on his lips. "i think i should be thanking you, terushima."

"why?"

"because you were the one who got us talking and now look at us, in college and still friends."

"heh, i guess i can take the credit for that,"

"a lot has happened since then,"

"remember when you used to like bokuto," teased terushima, making akaashi throw a pillow at this face.

"yuuji, shut up!"

"ha! i will never stop making fun of you for that,"

akaashi flicked his nose. "you and futakuchi used to be fuck buddies, don't even,"

terushima's mouth hung open. "heyyyy i thought i told you not to hold that over my head,"

akaashi laughs and got closer to terushima, covering both of them with a blanket.

in the end, everything worked out perfectly fine. they all became great captains and all ended up at the same university with each other. terushima will forever be grateful of that server.

_server name: the prodigies_  
_member count: 7_  
_active since march 18, 2019_  
  



End file.
